


Bi, Bi, Bi

by UniverseInk



Series: Being Robin is Trans Culture [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bisexuality, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: Tim finds some interesting tags trending on twitter. Dick would like it if people would remember that he's already out
Series: Being Robin is Trans Culture [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797367
Comments: 22
Kudos: 576
Collections: the batman family





	Bi, Bi, Bi

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but the idea got stuck in my head so I had to write it. This takes place a while after Of School Secretaries and Dress Code Violations, once Tim has been adopted
> 
> If you're new to this series, Tim and Dick are both trans guys and Jason is nonbinary

It’s a quiet morning at the manor. The Riddler had set up a whole mess of puzzles across Gotham, and even with Dick in town it had taken them until nearly sunrise to track down and dismantle all the traps. No one had been hurt, the whole ordeal had been more of a hassle than a real threat, but it had cut into their already limited sleep hours.

Currently, Tim is scrolling mindlessly through twitter and waiting for his coffee to kick in. Jason is laying facedown on the table, Dick sitting across from them and trying not to nod off into his cereal. Bruce has yet to wake up. 

“Huh,” Tim says, frowning at his screen. “Any idea why #dickgraysonisgay and #dickgraysonisnotgay are both trending at the same time?”

Dick groans and leans back in his chair, head hanging over the back. Jason laughs, not lifting their head from the table. 

“Not this again,” Dick complains. He snatches his phone off the table and taps a few things before slamming it back down. “There, mystery solved.”

Tim scrolls to the top of his own twitter feed to find Dick’s latest tweet. He laughs and slides his phone over to Jason, who has finally sat up. It’s a screenshot of the definition of bisexual. Jason cackles. 

“What’s so funny?” Bruce asks, wandering in and beelining for the coffeemaker. 

“Dick came out as bi on twitter,” Tim explains. “In a funny way.”

“Huh.” Bruce sits across from Tim. “I thought you were already out.”

“I am,” Dick says. “People just forget that bisexuality is a thing.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I hate that,” he says.

Tim blinks. “That sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience.”

“That’s because I am.” Bruce chuckles. “I stopped bothering to correct the tabloids years ago.”

“So is everyone in this family bi?” Tim asks.

“Nope,” Jason pipes up, head back on the table. “I’m only into guys.”

“Guess you’re the odd one out, then,” Tims replies.

“Nice!” Dick reaches across the table to give Tim a high five that he eagerly returns. “Bi rights.”

“Bi rights,” Tim agrees.

Tim and Dick turn to grin at Bruce. He sighs heavily, hiding a smile behind his coffee mug.

“Bi rights.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @mercuryparallax (art and writing blog) or @transrobins (Batfam/DC blog)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked this


End file.
